Your Worst NightmareToast
by xTeniPurix
Summary: What happens when Aoi comes into the Rokkaku clubroom singing about toast? Well..they shall forever fear the word!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT...nor the Toast song ..nor Bob and Tom.

**Author's Note**: :D This is a song I've always loved...and I decided that I should make it into a crack story for everyone's entertainment.

* * *

It was a normal day at the school of Rokkaku. It was a weekend which meant that the tennis team was there bright and early; no one was awake yet. Saeki was propping himself up with one arm, Dabide and Bane-san were sitting next to each other. Ryou was nearly asleep next to Saeki, hell...the whole team was just tired. Itsuki was already asleep as it was, so there was no waking him.

"_All around the country coast to coast_." Dabide who was the one who was widest awake when he thought he heard something.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No...We didn't hear anything." The team just blew him off in case he was going to make another pun.

"_People always say what do you like most_." Dabide shook Bane-san.

"There it is again!" Bane-san growled lightly and sighed. Then the club room went quiet again.

"_I don't wanna brag i don't wanna boast. I always tell 'em I like toast_." The room blinked, they had all heard it that time. They also noted that it was coming closer and closer to the club room door. They were about to get up and check when the door flew open.

"_yeah TOAST! yeah TOAST_!" The group was stunned to see their young buchou standing there singing some weird song.

"What's he talking about?" Itsuki said as he stretched then yawned.

"_I get up in the mornin' bout six AM_." Aoi was dancing as he sang.

"Most of us were up that early Aoi…" Saeki said trying to get through to his buchou.

"_Have a little jelly have a little jam_."

"………" The team was silent as they watched their captain continue with whatever rant he was on.

"_Take a piece of bread put it in the slot_."

"Aoi?" Bane-san said as he took an attempt at getting their buchou's attention away from his song.

"_Push down the lever and the wires gets hot. I get toast_."

"Does he have a thing for toast today?" Bane-san asked looking over at Saeki.

"_yeah TOAST! yeah TOAST_!"

"Yea… he does." The team was moving closer together, they really had no clue what to think of all this.

"_Now there's no secret to toasting perfection_!"

"……"

"_There's a dial on the side and you make your selection_."

"Bane-san…you didn't try to kick Dabide and hit Aoi did you?" Itsuki asked looking over.

"No…and I only kick Dabide when he makes his puns…"

"_Push to the dark or the light and then, if it pops too soon press down again,  
make toast_!"

"…" The team exchanged another wary look, this couldn't go on forever could it?

"_yeah TOAST! yeah TOAST_!" Then again… it just might.

"_When the first caveman drove in from the drags_." Aoi's voice went a little deeper as he posed dramatically.

"B-but…Cavemen didn't drive…" Even Dabide was punless for this occasion.

"I know… I know…" Bane-san said as he gave his doubles partner a pat on the back.

"_Didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs, must have been a genius got it in his head_…"

"Did they have bacon back then?"

"No… no they did not."

"_Plug the toaster in the wall, buy a bag of bread, make toast_!!"

"…They didn't have electricity then either did they ?" The team just shook their heads in a silent no.

"_yeah TOAST! yeah TOAST_!"

"Saeki…do we get in trouble if we knock him out?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry to say that we would get in trouble."

"_Oui monsieur bonjour coquette_."

"……Was…that French?" The team watched their captain more intently now.

"_Uh huh croissante vous a ver_."

"Since win did he know French?"

"He never knew it as far as I knew…"

"_Maurice chevalier effeil tower. oh oui maria bagette bon soir_."

"Where's the people who actually like this language…like Atobe or Mizuki?" The team just shrugged their shoulders. They really didn't know how to handle this even now. You think they would get used to it, but no… not at all.

"_FRENCH TOAST! FRENCH TOAST_!"

"Pffft…get it… speaking French… and French Toast… Pfff." Bane-san walked over to the captain and gave him a swift kick to the back of the head.

"Sorry guys…It was needed…so was this." Then Bane-san walked over and kicked Dabide in the back of the head as well.

Once Aoi was successfully unconscious, the team sat him down on a couch and left the room. They didn't want to be around their buchou when he woke up…not with the risk of the T word.

* * *

**End-Note**: :3 Please Review


End file.
